An Unforeseen Gift
by kymby67
Summary: Modern AU written for the Andith Secret Santa Exchange. The lives of Anthony Strallan and Edith Crawley take an abrupt and unexpected turn on Christmas eve.


**Written for fellow Andith shipper Weeredfrenchie as part of the Andith Secret Santa Exchange. This little holiday tale is the result of your _the night before Christmas_ prompt my friend. Enjoy!**

It was early evening on the night before Christmas and Anthony Strallan sat alone in his London flat. The only light provided came from the flames of the fire in the hearth and the glow of Christmas lights on a small tree in a corner of the room. Sitting on an angle, his back resting against the arm of the sofa, he looked out the window while sipping a scotch and soda to watch the snow falling gently outside. Christmas carols played softly in the background on an antique gramophone that had belonged to his great grandfather. Listening to those same recordings he'd loved as a boy was now what the older gentleman most looked forward to during the holidays. It was the one activity that brought him joy this time of year rather than serving as a reminder of how very lonely his life had become and seemed, unfortunately, very likely to remain. Closing his eyes in an effort to ward off such depressing thoughts, and aided by the warmth from both the fire and liquor, the baronet soon nodded off.

It was dark when a knock at the front door startled the tall blonde from his peaceful slumber. Probably just a dream he told himself, refusing to stir from his comfortable postion on the couch unless absolutely necessary. Or, perhaps, I'm just a bit tipsy he thought, shutting his eyes with the intention of dozing a bit longer but the knock came again. This time louder and much more insistently. Who on earth could that be, he wondered as he rose and headed down the hall. His sister and her family were in Scotland visiting her husband's relatives over the holiday. Most likely, he decided, it was an out of town visitor seeking directions.

Opening the door, Anthony could only gape at the beautiful young woman standing on his step. Her eyes were a bright chestnut brown and her long lashes were delicately powdered with snowflakes. Her strawberry blonde waves shimmered in the faint glow of the lamp post. Was this the ghost of Christmas past or Christmas future. Oh god, please let her be the ghost of Christmas present. And with that giddy thought, the older gentleman wondered if perhaps he might be intoxicated.

And then the redhaired beauty smiled, "I'm looking for Anthony Strallan" she said.

At those words, Anthony knew for sure, he was either drunk or dreaming. Quite possibly both.

"Ahem" the young lady cleared her throat, bringing the gentleman out of his stupor. You are Anthony Strallan, aren't you? You certainly fit the description. Tall, blonde, blue eyes." _And quite handsome as well._

"Um... yes..that...that would be...me" Anthony stuttered, wondering why she'd be looking for him.

"You probably don't remember me" she introduced herself, "Edith Crawley. I'm delivering some Christmas gifts for Mama and Papa tonight" she explained. "Seeing as I'm the one single daughter" she muttered under her breath, "and as such, everyone assumes I have no personal life."

"Robert and Cora's daughter!" _Where on earth have they been hiding you?_ The Edith Crawley Anthony remembered could be summed up in five words: scrawny, bashful, braids, braces, books.

Seeing the look of astonishment on Anthony's face, Edith laughed. "I know exactly what you're thinking" she said, "what happened to the skinny little girl with the bad hair, terrible teeth, and her nose always stuck in a book."

Embarrassed at being caught out, Anthony tilted his head to one side and gave an awkward grin which Edith thought, somehow made him look even more handsome .

"How...how'd you know" he stammered.

She giggled again, a sound Anthony found rather enchanting.

"It's the same question that anyone who hasn't seen me since I was fourteen asks" she explained.

"And?"

"Oh you know, four years of boarding school, four years at uni, four years living and working in America with my grandmother. Of course, I came home for a few weeks each summer and at Christmas so if you had accepted the invites for the holidays" she smiled, "you'd have witnessed the transformation of this ugly duckling."

"Into a swan."

Edith glanced sharply towards Anthony suspecting the older gentleman was making fun but saw no indication that he was anything other than sincere.

"Swans" she sighed, "are beautiful and graceful, two things I am not."

"You are in my eyes" the words tumbled out before he could stop them. _Where the hell did that come from? Must be the alcohol talking. That's it, tomorrow, I'm tossing all those bottles in the bin._

Edith, embarrassed by the sincerity of Anthony's little confession, fidgeted uneasily. "Would you mind" she finally asked, handing an armful of brightly wrapped packages in his direction.

"Oh dear, excuse my manners" the baronet apologized taking the parcels. "Please, come in" he said, stepping aside so that she might enter. Anthony glanced cautiously down as Edith breezed past, half expecting to find chains and fetters clunking along behind her.

The older gentleman wasn't sure what was going on. Robert Crawley was an old acquaintance, although, since the baronet had relocated to London, the two hadn't remained in close contact. Oh, there was the occasional phone call, a letter here and there, and once or twice a year they met up when Robert was in London so this was rather a surprise. _Quite_ _a_ _nice suprise,_ Anthony decided, admiring Edith's curves as she bent over to place some packages under the tree. Before he could avert his gaze, the young woman turned to him.

"What" she asked, raking her eyes across his broad frame which, though his shoulders were slightly stooped, towered over her. Even in the dimly lit room, the older man's eyes were an unmistakably bright blue. His greyish blonde hair was slightly ruffled and the young woman fought the urge to smooth down the wispy strands that had fallen out of place. His jaw was strong and the lines on his face gave him that distinguished look found only on a man who had more years behind than ahead of him. Anthony might very well be her father's age but to Edith, the man was absolutely gorgeous.

"I..I was...ah... just...ah wondering what all this is" he fibbed, gesturing towards the gifts.

"According to my parents, they been trying to get you to spend Christmas at Downton for years so, to quote Francis Bacon, if the hill will not come to Mahomet..."

"Mahomet will go to the hill" the tall blonde finished. "I'm impressed."

"You're impressed I can read?"

"Yes..I mean no...I mean..."the gentleman stammered, "I...you. Most people misquote..."

"I'm only teasing" Edith laughed, "I know what you meant."

She glanced around the room, which served as a library. Books lay open on every table and piles were stacked on the floor. There were no holiday decorations except the sparsely trimmed tree. She laughed again.

"What? What is it" Anthony asked anxiously.

"Your taste in Christmas decor is rather, how shall I say this, spartan."

"Well, when you don't have anyone to enjoy the holidays with" he shrugged, "there's no reason to go overboard with seasonal displays."

"Exactly" Edith cried. "I wasn't laughing at you" she smiled up at him, "It's just, well, my flat's equally festive!"

"Oh" Anthony was a bit puzzled, "why is that?"

"Well, for the same reason as you, I'm afraid" she replied. "I haven't anyone special to celebrate with either."

Celebrate with me, he started to say, but caught himself. Don't be foolish, man. An attractive young lady such as Edith would much rather spend Christmas eve alone than with a lonely old codger who's a friend of her father.

"Actually, would you mind" the redhead began then paused. Don't make a fool of yourself Edith. A charming handsome gentleman such as Anthony would never be interested in entertaining some drab silly girl just because she happens to be the daughter of a friend.

"Mind what?"

Oh well, Edith thought, nothing ventured, nothing gained, they always say. You're not likely to ever see him again after tonight anyhow, whatever his answer might be.

"Would you...mind... if I... hung out here for a while? I'm really not looking forward to returning to the party just to watch couples fawning over each other, exchanging gifts, and laughing under the mistletoe." Suddenly, her eyes widened, "What's wrong me, it's Christmas eve! I'm sure you have other plans."

I do now, Anthony thought gleefully. "No" he assured her, "As a matter of fact, I hadn't any plans for tonight." _Or tomorrow._ "Please, stay as long as you'd like. You're presence would be a welcome respite from my usual solitude."

Plagued by the insecurities one encounters when teetering on the edge of something unknown and uncertain, the couple stood quietly gazing at each other until Edith broke the silence.

"Would you like to know what I find most difficult during the holidays" she asked.

"Yes" the older gentleman nodded. _I'd_ _like to know everything there is to know about you. What you're thinking, what you're feeling, how you'd feel, how you'd taste. Anthony Strallan, you are such a_ _cad! For heavens sake, you've only just met the poor girl._

"Watching families with their children. Seeing the little ones, their faces filled with excitement and anticipation whether it be trimming trees, baking cookies, or snowball fights and wondering if I'll ever have kids of my own." Suddenly she turned, her brown eyes filled with sadness, "have you ever wanted children, Anthony?"

"I did, once upon time" the baronet answered softly, brushing aside the tears that threatened to fall. Whether they were for Edith or himself, Anthony couldn't say.

"What a terrible elf I am! Here I'm supposed to be spreading Christmas cheer but instead I've made you miserable as well. I should go."

"No, you mustn't leave!" Anthony panicked, catching hold of Edith's arm as she attempted to pass him. The strawberry blonde shivered with delight at the contact. "I'd like very much if you kept me company. Please" he implored. "I'll make tea or wine."

"You make your own wine? My, you are a man of many talents!" she teased, attempting to return the conversation to a lighter tone. Gazing at his lips, Edith blushed, struck by the sudden thought that the tall blonde was probably very talented when it came to kissing."

"Goodness no! I...I seem to be having... difficulty... forming a coherent sentence today" Anthony muttered.

Edith giggled at the older gentleman's obvious embarrassment, "Anthony, my dear, that was a rather poor attempt on my part to be humorous."

Blushing at the term of endearment, the baronet, using the excuse of putting on a kettle, scurried out of the room. Placing a bit of distance between he and Edith would afford him the opportunity of calming his nerves and gathering his wits. Once the tea was ready, he placed it on a tray along with some shortbread. Fetching two wine glasses from the cupboard, he selected a bottle of red, as well as some cheese and bread before returning to his guest.

It was all Anthony could do to keep from skipping down the hall so eager was he to better acquaint himself with his lovely young visitor. Don't get carried away old chap, he told himself. Enjoy this unexpected turn of events on this magical night before Christmas just remember, tomorrow, whether you like it or not, this little fairy tale ends. And it shan't be the happy ending you're hoping for either.

Upon entering the library, he humbly placed his meager offering at the altar of the goddess Edith. "So, on Christmas eve, you've the misfortune of playing Santa to folks like me" he joked, sitting down on the sofa beside her and gesturing for the young woman to help herself.

Edith, whose attraction to the tall blonde grew stronger each time he flashed that boyish grin in her direction, became flustered, "Actually, it's...only you... and I...I was happy to do so, out of pity, of course."

"What!" Anthony was aghast.

"No, that came out all wrong" Edith quickly corrected herself. "I meant out of pity for myself. So that I wouldn't have to witness husbands dancing with their wives, couples stealing kisses, kids running about. The life I wish to have but never will" she sighed.

"Ah, I can certainly understand " the baronet sympathized "I've often felt the same. There was a time, I hoped to experience such things but it wasn't meant to be. But you, my sweet, have plenty of time to find that special someone with whom to build a future."

Oh Anthony, I've clearly found someone special, Edith sighed inwardly, if only you felt the same towards me. She wondered whether he'd even noticed that he'd called her, my sweet.

The pair sat quietly for a moment savoring the warmth provided by the fire, their drinks, and most of all, companionship.

Perhaps" Edith hedged a bit later, "perhaps..the two of us...could spend Christmas together."

Anthony, caught off guard by the young lady's suggestion, chuckled nervously. "I doubt that hiding away with boring old me is likely to bring you much pleasure.

"You're not old. You're extremely attractive and I suspect" she continued, looking around the room "quite intelligent and well read."

"Attractive" the baronet scoffed.

"You're tall, broad shouldered, and I've never before seen such gorgeous blue eyes. You're charming and distinguished and oh god, your voice! It's you who shouldn't want to be with me."

"Edith, you're a lovely young lady. What with your strawberry curls and beautiful brown eyes. And it's obvious, that you're a warm and caring person. Any man who wouldn't find you attractive is either blind or a fool" he declared passionately.

"That's very kind of you." Edith smiled bashfully at the older gentleman, "Might I ask you a question?"

"Be my guest" Anthony smiled awkwardly.

"Why have you never spent Christmas eve at Downton?"

"Like you, I doubt I would have found the festivities enjoyable" Anthony replied. "I would have been uncomfortable showing up alone and spent all my time thinking people were pitying me."

"Well, had _**you**_ been there, I wouldn't have dreaded it so much" Edith declared. "I daresay, I might actually have enjoyed it."

Really, Anthony mused, if I had known someone like you would have been waiting for me, I'd have gone long ago. And then he realized, from the look on Edith's face, that he'd spoken the words aloud.

"Truly" the young woman asked in disbelief.

Just as Anthony was about to answer, the grandfather clock in the hall struck midnight.

"Happy Christmas, Edith."

"Merry Christmas, Anthony! And, thank you" she said bowing her head, "it's already been much happier than any Christmas in recent memory."

"Edith" the blue eyed baron hesitated .

"Yes?"

"I... Well...I thought... since... it's officially Christmas...I haven't any mistletoe... but perhaps..." Realizing he was rambling, the older gentleman took a deep breath. "Might I kiss you" he finally managed to ask.

The strawberry blonde could scarcely believe her good fortune. "If you'd like" she blushed.

"Oh, I should like that very much. Much more than I probably ought to" Anthony replied as he scooted closer and gently took Edith's chin between his thumb and index finger.

Leaning in slowly, he captured the young lady's lips. The kiss was warm and tender and...thorough. Extremely thorough, Edith thought, moaning with pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his silky blonde locks. He'd intended for the kiss to be chaste but bolstered by her fervid response, Anthony lost himself in the sensation that was Edith. Without breaking the kiss, he eased the young woman back against the cushions until her exquisite body lay beneath him. Bracing his left arm and knee on the sofa and balancing his weight on his right foot, the baronet hovered over her, their bodies only slightly touching until Edith arched her back towards him. Feeling her warmth against his hips, the tall blonde gave a low growl at the sudden pressure building in his trousers. Pressing the length of his body against her, he deepened the kiss before trailing his lips slowly and sweetly to just below her ear and down along her slender neck. Fisting her hands his hair, the strawberry blonde trembled in expectation, her body writhing beneath the baronet whose attentions were now focused on tasting that lovely little hollow at the base of her neck.

"Mhmmm, Anthony...yes.." Edith whimpered, caressing his lower calf with her foot as he lightly peppered kisses along her collar bone. Brushing her fingers along the scruff of his cheek, her hands traveled across rugged shoulders, continuing downward over lean muscular forearms before settling at the groove of his waist and tugging at his hips.

With his body firing on all cylinders, Anthony groaned in response, hitching her left knee up to meet his hip. As the intensity of his desire increased and his explorations became bolder, he swept his tongue along that enticing little cleft that lay exposed between the valley of her breasts.

It was only when Edith murmured, "Anthony, please, I need you" that the older gentleman realized they'd begun to rock together in a slow, achingly delicious rhythm that he was loathe to end. This was certainly not proper behavior for a man of his station. The couple was venturing into dangerous waters and he needed to show some restraint before the situation got any further out of hand. Heaving a sigh, Anthony reluctantly reached down to where Edith's fingers fumbled as she worked to undo the buckle on his belt.

"Edith, sweet, we have to stop" he said, gently pulling back to look at her. Her hair was mussed, her lips swollen, cheeks flushed, and her eyes dark with desire. God, she was beautiful.

"What! Why? Did I do something wrong? I am rather inexperienced" the redhead confessed. Her face fell, "I suppose I would be a disappointment to someone like you."

"No sweet one, not at all! Truthfully, I'm a bit out of practice myself. But, if memory serves me" Anthony chuckled, "we seemed to be managing quite well." His eyes locked with Edith's as he broke into a devilish grin, "I assure you, sweetheart, my reactions were not those of a disappointed man!"

"Must we stop?" Edith blushed at her boldness.

"Edith, you're beautiful and I certainly desire you but let's not, as they say, put the cart before the horse. It's important to me that we get to know each other so that you understand I value you for more than just your lovely body. And, I'd like the first time we make love to be special not some rash decision based on solely on hormones, the result of which, is some rushed affair on a sofa. A lady such as you deserves far better, don't you agree?"

"I suppose" Edith huffed, clearly disappointed that Anthony intended to behave for the remainder of the evening.

Sensing the rehead's displeasure, the tall blonde grinned wickedly, "Oh sweet one, I wouldn't worry, I see plenty of rash behavior in our future."

Edith immediately perked up, "Promise?"

"You have my word as a gentleman."

"You wouldn't deny me a kiss, would you" she asked shyly.

"I think kisses are acceptable as long as you promise to behave" the handsome baronet replied playfully as, time and time again, he eagerly and enthusiastically complied with her request.

 _Six months later..._

The Crawley family had gathered outside the Abbey to bid Edith and Anthony farewell as they left for their honeymoon. Watching as the newlyweds drove away, Robert simply stared, a befuddled look on his face.

"I still can't believe I just gave my daughter away" he muttered. "To Anthony Strallan!"

"Imagine, getting married at his age" Violet Crawley huffed.

"He's only forty-eight Mama" Cora spoke up, "not a hundred and eight."

"Well" the older lady turned to glare at Robert and his wife, "I'm sure it never occurred to you when you sent her to invite Strallan to Downton for Christmas that you'd be giving him the gift of Edith."

"Edith" Sybil giggled, "the gift that keeps on giving."

"There's no need for vulgarity" the Dowager scolded.

"You started it, Granny. I was referring to love on an emotional level. Apparently, you're the one whose mind is in the gutter" her youngest granddaughter retorted.

"I, for one, think it's marvelous" cheered Cousin Isobel. "How wonderfully romantic, finding your soulmate when you least expect to and on Christmas eve no less!"

Violet rolled her eyes, "Of course _you'd_ find it romantic."

"You never know Granny" Mary chimed in, "perhaps you'll take a fancy to some handsome young man. Become one of those older women known as cougars."

"Mary, my dear, you suprise me. I've never known you to be crass. I'll have you know, I won't be chasing after any man, especially not a younger man. I am not a... a...puma!" Violet declared emphatically, her remark causing an outburst of laughter amongst the other Crawley women.

"Papa, should you expect grandchildren soon, do you think" Sybil asked mischievously after the group returned inside.

"Grandchildren!" a horrified Robert exclaimed. The Dowager choked on her tea.

"Have you seen the way those two carry on when they're together? I expect they'll have babies soon and often!" Cora gushed, excited at prospect of being a grandmother.

"Soon is certainly right" said Mary, sharing a look with her sister and mother. "would you prefer a Christmas or New Year's grandbaby Papa?"

"That's but six months from now and they're only just married" her father answered, "there's no way they're having a baby in December unless they've..." Lord Grantham's eyes widened in shock, "Oh my lord!"

"Robert" Cora smirked, "surely you haven't forgotten what an 'active lifestyle' we enjoyed as an engaged couple?"

Sybil broke into a knowing grin, "You mean to say Papa hasn't always behaved like a proper English gentleman?"

Ignoring her youngest daughter, Cora continued, " There's no cause for concern, Edith can always claim the baby was early."

"Good luck passing any child of Anthony's off as premature. With his genetic makeup, I expect it would be virtually impossible" Mary snorted.

The dark haired beauty grew quiet for a moment, her brow furrowing as a rather disturbing thought suddenly occurred to her. Turning to her parents, she narrowed her eyes, "Wait, I was supposedly premature!"

Cora's eyes dropped to the floor. Her husband seemed suddenly fascinated with the ceiling. Neither said a word.

The eldest daughter gasped in disbelief, "Edith must never find out. She'd never let me live it down."

Sybil rolled her eyes, "Edith has just married the man of her dreams and they're expecting a child. I doubt she'd give a fig about the fact you were conceived out of wedlock."

"Sybil" Cora cried, "that's not very ladylike."

"The last time I checked conceiving a child out of wedlock wasn't considered very lady-like amongst our class either" Sybil stuck her tongue out.

"Sybil Crawley, watch your mouth, young lady" her mother warned.

"Cora, girls, enough!" Robert groaned. "CARSON" he all but shouted.

The butler appeared in the doorway.

"Yes M'Lord" he asked, patiently awaiting further instruction as the master of the house anxiously rubbed his temple.

"Bring me a bottle of something strong! And for goodness sakes man, be quick about it!"

 ** _MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_ If you're so inclined, a review would make for a wonderful gift. :)**


End file.
